Issi Classic
|manufacturer = Weeny |price = $360,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Brit Myni |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Rapid GT Classic Issi Classic |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = issi3 |handlingname = ISSI3 |textlabelname = ISSI3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Issi }} The Weeny Issi Classic is a compact car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on April 17th, 2018, during The Vespucci Job Week event.The Vespucci Job Plus 3 New Vehicles Now Available - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Issi Classic is a caricature of the original BMC Mini, appearing closest to the , if accounting for detailing such as the door hinges and tail lamps. The front facade seems to be inspired by the as seen in its square grille and square indicators, the grille seeming to be a nod to the hexagonal design in updated versions of the Mini. The chrome design in its stock grille looks similar to the grille pattern found on the 1974 Mini Clubman SRV4. The vehicle's interior is a unique model resembling the design seen in the Mk. 7 Mini Cooper, featuring a small radio and a Meinmacht ICE screen. It is lined with wood trim similar to the Rapid GT Classic and GT500, as well as classic dials and racing needles. Other details in the interior include window-winders, influenced from Mk III-onward Mini models, and a classic 5-speed gear lever stick (despite the vehicle having only 4 gears) The car features a European-style front license plate similar in style to the Fagaloa and Pigalle. This cannot be modified, however the California-style rear one can. Both plates will display the same text. When the suspension is upgraded, all four wheels' camber will increase. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from a small, compact car, the vehicle is a very nimble, agile vehicle. Its "biggest" feature being its small size, allows it to pass through tight spaces, including interiors, without trouble, similar in fashion to the Panto. As a result of its size, its also one of the lightest four-wheeled vehicles in the entire game, allowing it to pickup speed very quickly. In terms of acceleration, the vehicle dominates most of the vehicles within the Compacts class, surpassing even the standard Issi, partially due to its lighter weight, but also down to a much faster shifting speed. On the other hand, its lack of a 5th gear prevents it from reaching its full potential, despite having a very high revving engine in comparison to the Issi, resulting in a relatively low top speed for its class. The shortened wheelbase and small wheels give the vehicle very nippy handling and allow it to corner at an instant, and the front-engine, front-wheel drive configuration appears to give this vehicle excellent traction on the road, however, off-road, there isn't enough traction to tackle steep, muddy hills. The narrow profile of its wheels also prove useful in off-road conditions, however the lack of deep, off-road tread can often pose a problem to the driver. The Issi Classic appears to be powered by a very high-revving single-cam, transversely laid inline-4 with a mounted air filter and functioning timing belt. Like the real-life Mini, the engine is mounted in a front-engine, front-wheel drive configuration, coupled up to a 4-speed gearbox. Its engine sound appears to be shared with the Stinger, Stinger GT and 190z, however an extra exhaust note gives the engine an aggressive tone, similar in tone to the GT500. Interestingly, the vehicle appears to over-rev between shifting, causing the vehicle to pause, in a similar manner to the Duneloader. This issue is apparent in most of the vehicles added in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Issi Classic can be modified with a huge array of bumper, skirt, hood, exhaust and grille modifications. It also features 10 liveries, including a checkered flag stripe, classic Weeny stripes, sponsored liveries, and a rustic paint job. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' IssiClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Issi Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. IssiClassic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Issi Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. IssiClassic-Issi-GTAO-Comparison-front.png|Comparison between the Issi (left) and Issi Classic. (Rear quarter view) IssiClassic-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official screenshot of the Issi Classic. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $360,000. Trivia General *Like its modern variant, the vehicle is named after , the designer of the original Mini. *With the correct modifications, one can modify the car to resemble 's iconic Mini. *When the engine is turned on, it uses the same ignition sound effect shared with the Stirling GT. See Also *Issi - modern counterpart. *Myni - another Mini-based vehicle appearing in earlier GTA titles. References Navigation }}Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:Compacts Category:Classic Cars Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series